A CxE Story
by kairi4evur
Summary: A ChrisxEmily story. Title sucks, shut up. Remember Emily? The airport worker now intern that I named/popularized? She needs more love. So I wrote this. The pairing needs more love too. ChrisxEmily  Btw, Emily needs to be added to the character list
1. Notice Me Chris

Chapter 1

Notice Me Chris

It's taken all my courage to approach you, not to mention all my stamina to follow you across the hills and deserts...Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Okay so first off, a little background information. I was a part time airport-worker for a while until one day..he showed up. Chris McClean. I had been a big fan of his for a few good years now and...well, I lost my cool. I fainted. Yeah, not my best move. But shortly afterwards I was offered to be an intern for the next season of Total Drama. I didn't care that it was an unpaying internship, I took it anyway. I saw it as a great opportunity. So I packed my bags (or bag) and headed off for my first day as an intern.

So basically, you could say I was just a no one only yesterday, then he showed up and showed me something more..Anyway, me and the other few interns (the ones that hadn't been seriously injured) stayed in a small room next to Chris's pad. We performed various tasks to improve the quality of the show..at least that's what they told us. I mainly tended to the winning teams. They would end up in first class while I would serve snacks, pick up after the teenagers, and somewhat serve as a waitress, you could say. It wasn't exciting, but hey, better than an airport attendant.

Of course, along with the contestants, we did get to travel around the world. Well, somewhat anyway. Most of the time we had to stay on the plane, but we occassionally got to go out to set up challenges. I was kind of different than the other interns because I actually loved doing it. The internship is UNPAID so why else would they do it than to travel around and have a good time? Oh well, I guess my ambition has taken over me.

After the work day was done, we would just sit in our room for a while, socialize, listen to music, have a few snacks, I'd catch up on my art, you get it. We weren't allowed in first class, and we certainly weren't allowed to hang in Chris's room. He could care less about the interns..especially me..

I guess since his place is next to ours, you could consider us "neighbors". Well, he goes on hosting and being a big star while I hide behind the facade of his odd little next-door neighbor.

Anyway, on one certain day, Team Amazon won the challenge, again might I add, they win a lot of challenges, and I was just casually handing out snacks to the girls while they sat in semi-luxury. It was just an average day, tend to the winners until we reached the next destination. I passed by Cody who had set up a net with a bunch of bells to keep Sierra away. I didn't even give it a second glance. I was used to it.

But, of course, something had to happen. It wasn't the bell, that set me off. I had just come back with a tray of coffee for Gwen and Heather right when Sierra was sticking her thumb in his mouth...or something. They started screaming and it shocked me.

And guess what happened next. Seriously. Guess.

I let go of the coffee cups, one dropped to the floor, the other just so happened to land on Chris, when he had just walked in to check on the team.

Just. my. freaking. luck.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I panicked. Why did this have to happen? He barely paid any attention to me, and the first time he does, I spill steaming coffee on him.

"Agh!" he yelled, but it was more in pain and shock than in anger. "It's cool. It's cool." he said. "Just coffee..I can handle it." he said, and then left.

I am an idiot. But I was suprised that he took it the way he did. I was expecting some sort of scolding or penalty from him. He was probably just trying to act cool..he's so..cute.

That night, me and the three other interns were hanging in our room as usual. I was still super emberassed about the coffee incident. I was just doodling in my sketchpad, blasting Owl City on my iPod, and eating a bag of chips. I was the only girl there, so I didn't really have problems staying secluded, for a while anyway.

"Hey Emily." one of the interns, Billy, said to me. "We heard about what happened today with the coffee."

I was so emberassed. Why do they torture me? I didn't even know what to say. But then another intern, Kevin, added "Chris was totally cool with it."

"Huh?" I asked, taking out my headphones. What did he mean?

"Come on Emily." said Billy. "If any of us spilled hot coffee all over him, who knows what Chris would do to us."

"Well..maybe he was just in a good mood." I said.

"If he was, he'd yell more, put him in an even better mood." Kevin objected.

"Well, I don't think it means anything." I said truthfully. Why would it anyway?

"We know you like him." said Billy.

"What? I do not." I lied.

"Then what are you always drawing?" he teased.

"Whatever I feel like drawing." Why couldn't they leave me alone? I was somewhat friends with these guys!

"Chris." they all said in unison.

"I don't like Chris. He's just my boss that's all." I said. "That's all he ever will be."

"Well, if it helps, we think he digs you too." they said.

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid."

"Why else we he be so cool when YOU spilled coffee all over him?" said Kevin.

"Can we stop bringing that up?" I said. "Whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

I know I sound like a total dud, but I will not give up hope. I was hooked from the start..whatever. It's not gonna happen. I just have to face the facts.


	2. The Only Exception

Chapter 2

The Only Exception

Next day. I was trying to act normal and hope Chris had forgotten about the coffee spilling thing. I performed my various tasks with a smile on my face as if nothing ever happened. That's the only way it'll go away right? Wrong.

"Hey, intern." said one of the Amazon members..Heather I think. "I'd ask for a coffee, but I don't want to emberass you again in front of your boyfriend." she teased. "So just get me an iced tea."

I rolled my eyes. "Coming right up." It was all I could do. I could've told her to grow some manners before talking to me or that Chris is NOT my boyfriend, but I did what I was supposed to do. I got her the freaking iced tea and hoped she had the decency to thank me. "Here you go." I say.

"Thank you." she said. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. "And sorry about yesterday." Another thing I wasn't expecting. "But then again, it's not my fault that Cody's screams caused you to clumsily throw coffee in the air." Yeah. That was more like it.

So basically, the team got Heather to leave me alone, only by bickering amongst themselves, and I manage to get through the first half of the day without even seeing Chris. I took my lunch break (yeah, we have a lunch break, I was shocked too) and luckily nobody else was. We normally all ate lunch together, but I didn't feel like having them tease me even more.

I pop in my iPod headphones and get myself a sandwhich. While I eat, alone in the room, I try to sketch but can't find myself to move the pencil. My mind is still stuck on a certain someone..the only exception. Maybe I knew somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts..I had a tight grip on reality but I couldn't let go of what was right in front of me. Why did I keep thinking about it when I was trying to keep it out of my head? I mean, up until then I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk...

Anyway, I shake the thoughts out of my head, for the time being anyway, finish my sandwhich, and get back to work. I spent the rest of the day, still acting like it had never happened, still somehow managing to avoid Chris. Where was he this whole day? He usually came a couple times a day to check if we aren't slacking off or something..

I ran into Billy while giving Courtney a shoulder massage (yeah, don't ask) and asked him about it. "Hey, Billy, have you seen Chris at all today?"

"Still obsessed with him, I see." he teased.

"Ugh, shut up." I said, smiling to tell him I knew it was a joke. "Seriously though, have you seen him? I usually catch him a couple times a day but I haven't seen him at all."

"None of us have seen him either." said Billy. "He's probably in his room thinking of new ways to torture us or the contestants."

"Right.." I said. Why was I so upset I hadn't seen him when I've been avoiding him all day?

Well, whatever. After almost a whole day of succesfullt avoiding Chris and utter emberassment...of course, I end up bumping into him. Literally. It was better than spilling coffee on him, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. Was that all I've ever said to him?

"No, it's cool." he said, about to leave.

"Wait!" I said suddenly feeling a bit of courage. "I'm..sorry again about spilling the coffee..I hope I didn't ruin your shirt."

"Well, it WAS dry-clean only, and left a horrible stain but..yknow. It's not the only shirt I have."

"Right.." He just had to point of the things that made me feel worse. "Well, I'll go back to work." I said. And I did. And he didn't say anything.

And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.


	3. Nothing Special

**Okay first, I'd like to say sorry for not updating in so long! I've been trying to enjoy the rest of my summer xD And I'd like to thank WeirdsBestFriend for leaving such nice reviews and giving me ideas for the next chapter (after this one). Writer's block sucks DX**

Chapter 3

Nothing Special

I was starting to get over myself. I wasn't going to wallow in misery over one thing that happened. It was a week later and I had barely seen Chris at all. I was relieved, but..still upset. Anyway, I was really excited that day, because I was told that I would get to actually leave the plane today! And we were going to New York City! How's that for a first time doing work off the plane?

I was actually told this by Billy. I'm sure he volunteered me to set me up or something but I didn't care. I knew I had to work, it was just nice to get out and see the sights.

After serving Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, accurate team name by the way, Chris gathered all the contestants for New York. We were getting off the plane while on a boat, when I realized I was the only intern...I was the only intern? Alone with Chris..even Chef wasn't coming. That was when I was convinced Billy and the others really did set me up.

After we dropped out of the plane, Chris started to announce the challenge, but this one girl...Sierra I think, started talking. Why was she so familiar, like I had seen her someplace outside the game?

"Oh, LOL Chris! I think your mischevious spirit makes the game." she said.

"Thank you, Sierra." said Chris. "It's nice to be appreciated." ...Yeah, maybe he would be more often if I wasn't such a coward.

"Appreciated? I love you!" Sierra went on. "I always did! Even way back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats!" ...I thought I was the only one who remembered that. Everyone started laughing under their breath. Sierra started to go on even more, but Chris cut her off so they could start the challenge. He blew the whistle and they started to climb the ropes to scale the Statue of Liberty.

After they were mostly out of sight, I felt the urge to say something. "That Sierra girl knows a lot about you." I said, not sure if I wanted to admit that I knew almost the same amount of things as she did.

"Uh..yeah." he said. "It's kind of creepy sometimes."

"I can imagine.." I replied. I..didn't know what to say.

"Well, they're almost at the top, we should head up there." he said. "Uh..Emily, right?"

He remembered my name..."Y-yeah." I said. Don't lose your cool, Emily.

So we went up to the top, it was easier for us than the contestants, and most of them were there. Team Amazon was still pulling Sierra up. "Ugh, come on!" said Chris. "I'm tired and I'm hungry!"

Of course, after they pulled her up, she ran over to Chris to state more random facts she knew about him. "Hey Chris, know what? I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD!" she said. "Even your cooking show, 'Keep it Plain with Chris McClean'!" I could see Chris's eye twitching and everyone started laughing again. I had to say something. "I have most of them too." I said. "I almost forgot about the cooking show!" Oh no. Was he gonna think I'm as creepy as Sierra?

Sierra ignore the others' laughter. "OMG I know! His recipe for white rice is so good! I can't believe it got cancelled after one episode!" Obviously, this caused the others to laugh more. "I was going through a phase!" Chris defended. I decided not to say any more. I could tell this emberassed him. Luckily, Heather got what she needed for her team, so it got us all of the subject.

So, as the rest continued their challenge, Chris and I headed back down to where we would meet the campers next. "I'm..sorry if saying that back there emberassed you." I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot again.

"Nah." he said casually. "It was mainly Sierra. She used to be the only contestant I could tolerate, but now she's really annoying me."

"Oh.." I said, somewhat relieved. "I'm not..annoying you, am I?" ...Why did I ask that?

"No." he said casually again. "Just Sierra."

"Oh, okay." I said, hiding a small smile.

So, we got to the end point of the next challenge, and..it smelled horrible. "Oh, what is that smell?" I said, covering my nose.

"The sewer." he said. "I brought an extra gas mask, you want it?"

"Uh..sure." I said. "Thanks."

When all the teams made it, Sierra was still blurting out random Chris facts. Where did that come from anyway?

"Chris you're such a great commander! Which is why you stuck out in your boy band!" she said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." one of the others said. "Chris was in a boy band?"

"Moving on!" said Chris, taking off his gas mask. Obviously, this was emberassing him! Why couldn't Sierra stop it?

"Back in the 80s he was!" Sierra continued. Then she started singing one of the songs. "Making trouble is easy to do, but making you love me is painful!" I could see Chris's eye twitching again. I had no idea he was so uncomfortable with all the stuff.

Of course, more insane laughing from everyone else. I just..couldn't control myself. I had to say something. "STOP LAUGHING!" I yelled. Everyone stopped. I didn't know if I made it worse or if Chris was glad I did it. Before I could look and see, Heather started laughing even harder. "Some 'commander' you are Chris! Having to have your girlfriend stand up for you!" she called out. WHY did she have to say that? RIGHT in front of him?

But before even HE could react, Sierra had to say more! "I really admire how you never let mockery get to you! I'll have to include that in your obituary." she said. She was starting to recite it, but Chris interrupted her. "THAT IS IT! ZIP IT! PERMANENTLY!"

Well, that shut her up, for the time being anyway. Chris explained their next challenge, and we headed off again, I could hear them singing in the distance.

I felt kind of awkward after what Heather said. Chris was the first to say something. "Thanks for getting them to shut up for a few seconds." said Chris.

"Oh..no problem." I said. "I could tell Sierra was bothering you."

"Yeah." he said. "And about what Heather said.." I was so hoping he wouldn't mention that. "Just..ignore her. She's..just..Heather."

"...Oh, okay." I said awkwardly. Of course. I'm nothing more than an intern.

So when they started the next challenge, this time Sierra mentioned being at the Chris McClean Fan Club picnic. That's where I knew her from. I had been to the last two, and she was...insane. And I thought I was a huge Chris fan.

After the day was over, nobody was eliminated due to it being a reward challenge. I went back to what I always do after work: drawing and blasting Owl City in the interns' room.

"So Emily, how was your day in New York with Chris?" Billy asked.

"Nothing special Billy." I said casually, because I know what he meant by 'with Chris'. "And I know you set me up." I teased.

"Okay, you got me." he said.

I laughed. "I didn't think I'd say this," I said "But thank you."


	4. When Words Fail

** Hey guys! OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Writer's block, plus being grounded. But I'm determined to finish this! I have people that actually care about this fic! o.o Also, thanks again to WeirdsBestFriend, sorry I couldn't fit your idea into this chapter, but it's coming ;D**

Chapter 4

When Words Fail

I was actually pretty content after that day in New York City. In fact, I was more than content. I was happy. Nothing huge happened, it was even awkward at times, but..I just couldn't keep myself from smiling. I even ignored Heather's stupid jokes about me defending Chris yesterday. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and moved on. Team Amazon wins a lot.

And, for some reason, I have no idea why, the day after New York, we were allowed to hang out in Chris's pad. We still had to sleep in our room, but in the evening, we were allowed to hang out in there. I was seriously suprised. I thought the interns were the last thing on Chris's mind. I was wondering why he just randomly let us do that.

Well, anyway, after work that day, me and the others went to see Chris's pad for the first time. It was even nicer than first class. A big screen tv, snack bar, hot tub, fancy furniture, you name it. We were kind of amazed we were getting such a privelege to even set foot in there.

Well, obviously, Chris was there, I don't think we'd be allowed in if he wasn't. We were all pretty hungry, so we started at the snack bar. It was nice to eat actual food, instead of random snacks. I'm fine with chips and cookies, but I'll pass on the Candy Fish Tails. They taste disgusting.

Anyway, we were just eating between talking and laughing over Billy's story of seeing one contestant beat up Heather when they were in Germany (whoever that was, I'd have to thank them) when Chris walked over and sat with us. I think I was the only one who noticed this, but I didn't say anything. I don't think he was paying any attention to us, he just sat there drinking a smoothie, ocassionally going to his phone to text the other producers of the show. I felt a little awkward and the conversation was dying down between me and the other interns, so I took a bold move.

"So, Chris, where is the plane heading next?" I acted casually. The others stared at me in horror. I guess they were all expecting him to say 'Okay, you're allowed to stay in here, but you're NOT allowed to talk to me!'

Instead, he replied, "Just found out from Chef. We're going to the Amazon."

"Oh, that's exciting!" I said. "Are any interns coming?"

"Uh, not sure." he said. "I'm sure we'll need at least two.."

That really got my hopes up. I hoped he picked me! Not just because I wanted more time with him, but because the Amazon would be a really interesting place to go to. "Oh, cool." I said. I...didn't really know what to say after that. Words failed me. So the interns started up another conversation about friends and family back home that they'd been keeping in touch with.

"What about you, Emily?" asked Billy.

"Well, I have my best friend Madison, my brother Alex, and my mother." I said. "I e-mail them pretty often."

"No boyfriend?" Kevin joked.

Normally, I would've joked back, but Chris was sitting right there, so I got all nervous. "Uh..n-no. No boyfriend." I said.

"Really?" It was Chris. He had heard me. I was hoping he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah. Uh, I mean no. No boyfriend." Crap. Billy smiled at me, and Kevin winked. 'Shut up!' I mouthed. "Um..I'm going to get a refill." I said, and then left. That was embarassing.

I went to go refill my soda, and for some reason, Chris was walking over. Why was he walking over here? Was he going to talk to me? Or was he just going to refill his drink too?

To my relief, I guess, he didn't say anything, he just refilled his drink, and went back. I shortly followed. (I didn't want to go back -with- him, the guys would tease me.)

So me and the other interns talked for a while. It was getting later, but before Chris dismissed us he said "Hey, check this out." He pushed a buttom and a part of the celing became translucent and we could see the moon and the stars. It was like we were in an observatory!

"Just got this done today. Pretty cool, huh?" he said to us. "Full moon and everything."

"You remind me of that moon.." I whispered to myself.

But of course, he was right next to me, so he heard that. "Uh, because it's...big and bright! And by big I don't mean chubby...obviously you're not fat!" I started babbling like an idiot. "But you're personality is big, is what I meant by that.."

He didn't really respond, he just said it was time for us all to clear out and go back to our room. As soon as we got in, I just flopped onto my bed and fell asleep, hoping that when words failed, I wouldn't fail too.


	5. Amazing Amazon

Chapter 5

Amazing Amazon

It was the day the plane was headed for the Amazon. And I was serving cookies and soda in first class. I figured that I wasn't chosen to go when I woke up. Those who have to go are woken up early. Not a big deal, there are other places.

Team Amazon won again, as per usual, so I put on my uniform, and started my job serving them. Honestly I didn't mind too much, despite being upset about not going to the Amazon. It was probably because Heather didn't really notice me, she was busy talking to somebody else.

I was handing a drink to Gwen when Chris walked in. "What's up, winning team?" he said to the Amazon. He seemed to favour them, since they won 90% of the time. I walked on as if to continue, until Chris stopped.

"Oh, Emily." He still remembered my name. "I need you to help out some of the other intens. This challenge is really long and we need an extra."

"Really?" I said. "Cool! I'll be right out!" I guess I was going out after all. And it was a long challenge. Even better! I was glad the other interns would be there though. I didn't want a repeat of New York.

We landed, rather roughly, and the Kevin, Billy, and I went to go set up while Chris went to introduce the first challenge. We had to set up a zipline for the contestants to use to get to the other side. I remember Chris warning us about pirahnas being in the water.

"So, Emily, it seemed like Chris was trying to impress you last night." said Billy.

"Oh, shut up, Billy." I laughed. I was in too good a mood to let his teasing get me down. "He was probably trying to brag that his pad is cooler than ours." I was actually just glad he didn't bring up my total compliment fail.

"Did you hear how long this challenge lasts?" said. Kevin.

"No, how long?" I asked.

"18 hours." he said.

"Wow.." I said. That was a long time. "Do we ever get to sleep?"

"Knowing how Chris feels about interns, I'd normally assume no." said Billy. "But maybe since you tagged along, he'll give us a couple hours."

"Shut up!" I laughed again, playfully punching his arm. We set up the zipline, and then moved on to our next task, or rather, their next task.

"We've been told we have to play imaginary Zing-Zings in case one of the teams runs into us as some sort of obstacle." Kevin explained.

I laughed. Of course. "Well, what do I do?"

"Um, we don't know." he said. "We were told we were the only two interns needed for this part. Go ask Chris."

"Uh..okay." I said. 'Great, I'd have to go looking for Chris in the Amazon, alone.' I thought. But luckily, I didn't have to look long. He was right outside the area the three of us were just at, setting up the zipline. "Oh, hi Chris. Uh, Billy and Kevin went to go put on their disguises and go to their designated area. What is there for me to do?"

"Oh, uh, nothing yet. Just stick around I guess, you can help set up for the next part of the challenge." he said casually.

"Oh, okay. Cool." I said. After a few seconds I said "By the way, thanks for letting the interns, y'know, hang out last night. It was really cool."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it." he said. Then, before I could say anything else, the two members of Team Victory showed up. And that's basically the way it was for a little while. The teams showing up, and going to the other side. We waited a while for the third team, then figured they had gone the other way.

"All right, if they did go this way, it's their problem that they're left behind. Let's move on." he then took out his walkie-talkie. "Hey, bring the helicopter." I was relieved that we didn't have to walk. The helicopter showed up and we got inside.

We arrived shortly at the final spot of the challenge. "All right, all you have is hide this somewhere." He said handing me something golden. "Make sure it's well hidden. So it'll actually be considered a challenge."

"..You're actually trusting me with this...gold?" I said, confused. "And isn't this a pretty important challenge?"

"It's not real gold, and sure, why not?" he said. I slightly blushed to myself, hardly believing that he would trust an intern he barely knew with something like this. I hid the golden figure in a pretty good hiding place, and then returned to Chris.

"All right, awesome. It's getting late. I just called the helicopter to take us back to the plane."

"Us? I'm going back, too?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I just figured, since you can't really go where the others are, in case the contestants come across them in the night." he said.

"Oh..okay." At least I didn't have to sleep on the ground.

We took the helicopter back to the plane, and went inside. I realized that except for Chef, we were the only two people on the plane.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the uh, interns' room." I said. I started to leave, but just like at the beginning of the day, I was stopped by a voice.

"Hey, uh, it's not too late." said Chris. "And you've worked hard today. I guess you deserve a pizza or something."


	6. Friendship Zone

Chapter 6

Friendship Zone

I could not believe it. I really couldn't believe it. Chris had just invited me to have pizza with him. All that casual small talk actually...meant something to him. Not much, but at least enough to actually want to spend more time. But when I thought about it, I realized he was probably obligated to. I hadn't had a lunch break all day. Made sense. Either way, I was relieved and excited, yet nervous. Was I going to be alone or would he be with me?

"O-okay!" I said, trying to act casual, most likely failing. I followed him into the VIP lounge, still feeling a little nervous. On the counter, there was a box of fresh, warm pizza. It had probably just been ordered for Chris.

"You sure I can have this?" I said. I'm not sure why that's the first I could think of to say.

"Eh, why not?" he said. "Think of it as a token for being the only intern not to tick me off yet."

That surprised me. "Oh. Really?" I said. "Cool." Again, I was trying to be casual.

"Yeah." he said. "I didn't realize there was anyone out there that actually remembered all the stuff I did in the past." he said. "Well, at least anyone who was sane."

"Oh, really?" I said. "Yeah, especially Sierra. I mean, I've always been a fan of your work, but I don't think I would take it as far as she does."

"Hey, that's nothing. You should see what she does to Cody." Chris joked.

"Are you kidding? I'm constantly serving Team Amazon. Poor Cody gets random unwanted foot massages, photos being taken of him sleeping, and just Sierra being straight up creepy." I said. "You don't have to tell me twice about her."

"Haha, yeah. Makes for great entertainment though." he said.

"True." I laughed. Wow, for being so nervous, it was actually pretty easy to talk to him. "But she's not the worst. At least she's nice...kind of. I'd take her over Heather."

"Yeah, she's a pain." he said. "But again, great for ratings. Especially in first season."

"That's true." I said, sitting across from him, taking a piece of pizza. "I remeber in TDI, I was practically glued to the screen in Search and Do Not Destroy!"

"Yes! That was a great one!" he laughed. "You just can't write stuff that good."

"And when she stole Eva's mp3 player and Eva got into a fit of rage!" I said. "She's horrible, but I have to admit, she knew how to play the game."

And then, for maybe the next forty-five minutes or so, we just talked about interesting and crazy stuff that's happened on the show. After my third piece of pizza, I was stuffed and tired. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." I finally said.

"Yeah, good point." he said. "We gotta get up early tomorrow, to go back to the site."

"Okay. Night." I said. I spent the next few minutes before I went to bed to reflect on the past hour. It was actually really nice. It was fun, he was funny, and we were talking like good friends. And for now I was okay with that. Being friends with him is better than always being awkward around him. Things were finally starting to get better.


End file.
